I'm Here for You
by SummerEliza
Summary: Bridgette came to visit Geoff at the Playa de Losers and drops a bombshell on him. She wants to break up! Geoff is devastated and turns to an unlikely source for comfort.
1. Marshmallows and Chocolate Sauce

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Total Drama Island. Just wanted you to know.

A/N: This story takes place at the Playa de Losers during my other story, Total Drama Virtual. Yes, some things might not make sense if you haven't read it but I am keeping it to a minimum. So, I would prefer it if you would hop on over to my profile, click on my other story, and read it. However, you don't have to because this story will make sense either way. Just remember that this whole thing does not take place during TDI or TDA. (Sorry, this story kind of ruins who gets voted off.... haha)

* * *

After being at the resort for a few days, Geoff and Beth had become better friends. They had already bonded a little in the short time they were on Total Drama Virtual, and the three days that they were alone at the resort had only strengthened that. Beth now knew everything there was to know about Bridgette, from her shirt size to her favorite animal. Bridgette was Geoff's favorite topic. Beth didn't really mind though. She knew Geoff was really in love with Bridgette. Okay, she minded a little bit that he wouldn't stop talking about her but he was really fun to be with when he wasn't talking nonstop about his girlfriend.

* * *

"Hey, Geoff!" Beth waved at the party dude. "Geoff!" Geoff walked straight past her, staring at the ground. He didn't even seem to hear her. He took a cup and started to pour himself some juice. He poured the juiced, staring at the wall in front of him in silence. Beth looked at the cup as it started to overflow. She quickly went to Geoff's side. "Are you okay?" she asked. A tear ran down his face.

"Never better," he said very quietly. He took his juice and grabbed a bagel. "I'm going to my room," he told her.

Beth watched him go, thinking hard. _"Now, what reason does he have to be depressed? We had an awesome party yesterday, which he was really excited for! Bridgette even came to visit him! He did kind of disappear afterwards. Maybe someone else will know what happened?"_

* * *

Geoff huddled in his bed. The room was dark, with no lights on and the window closed. _"Why?" he asked himself. "Why?" _Tears started to run down his face.

* * *

"Trent!" Beth yelled, flagging down the musician. Trent stopped walking away and went to talk to her. "Do you know if something bad happened to Geoff? He's really depressed about something."

Trent looked confused and shook his head. "I don't know. But if he's depressed, it's most likely Bridgette."

Beth nodded her head agreeing with him. "Well, thanks anyway." She started to walk towards where Cody was sitting. "Hey, Cody, did you see Geoff get in a fight with Bridgette or something?"

Cody also stared at her in confusion. "No, nothing like that. Geoff disappeared after the party."

"You know, that's actually kind of weird," Beth mused, "He always sticks around to clean up and stuff. He never bails right away."

"True," Cody said. "Sorry I couldn't help you Beth."

After talking to the others at the resort, Beth had absolutely no idea what was wrong with Geoff. _"I think asking him would have been a better plan to start with," she thought. "I'm just not sure now is a good time." _She stood outside his door, contemplating whether she should go in. She heard a familiar voice. It wasn't Geoff's…… _"What is he doing in there?" she wondered. _She gathered her courage and pushed open his door. Beth took a moment to figure out what was going on, because the room was dark. Inside, the TV was on and the first episode of Gilmore Girls was playing. Geoff was sitting on his bed, clutching a pillow. His eyes were red. "Geoff?" she said slowly. "Are you alright?" _"Okay, obviously not Beth," she thought. "Stupid question."_

Geoff tore his gaze away from the TV to look at Beth. His face twisted in a grimace of pain that was supposed to resemble a smile. "I'm fine. Did you need something?"

She looked at him in skepticism. "I wanted to know what was wrong with you."

"I told you, I'm fine," he lied blatantly.

"No, you're not."

"I'm just fine! Leave me alone!" Geoff yelled. Beth narrowed her eyes. _"Oh, shit. I probably shouldn't have yelled," he thought._

"Okay, Geoff," she said icily. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." She closed the door behind her and sat on his bed. She made herself comfortable and looked at him expectantly.

"_I really don't want to bother her," Geoff thought, "And maybe she'll give up?" _He turned his attention back to Lorelai and Rory.

"_Yeah, should have known she wouldn't give up." Geoff thought while starting the fourth episode of Gilmore Girls. "I think telling her would be a better option…." _He paused the episode. "Beth. Bri-Bridgette broke…up," he dissolved into tears. Beth wordlessly put her arm around him, silently comforting him. She waited for his crying to die down and picked up the remote and pressed play.

* * *

"You know, their lives are oddly comforting," Beth commented.

Geoff nodded. "That's why I wanted to watch it. Seeing Rory and Lorelai's love lives and their normal lives is funny, sad, and happy at the same time."

"Mmmhmmm. I feel like I know them really well after watching the whole first season." Geoff's stomach growled. Beth looked at him. "Should we order room service?"

He nodded. "Sure. What do you want?"

She smiled deviously. "I've got just the thing." She picked up the phone and dialed the extension. "Go into the bathroom or something," she told Geoff, making shooing motions with her hand. "It will be a surprise what I order."

* * *

A Spanish maid wheeled a cart piled with food into the room. She quickly left. Geoff stared at the food in amazement. "That's….. a lot," he said slowly. Beth giggled. The cart was covered in junk food, from marshmallows and chocolate sauce to Sour Patch Kids and Jolly Ranchers. To wash it all down, Beth had ordered some hot chocolate.

"It's comfort food," she said. She grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry. "Dig in!" Geoff did so, also going for the chocolate covered strawberries. He suddenly remembered that Bridgette like chocolate covered strawberries. His face screwed up as he tried not to cry. "Go ahead," Beth told him. "Let it out. Cry. You'll feel better." Geoff looked at her and started to cry loudly. She put her arm around him again.

"I… don't even know why," he said between sobs. "It came out of nowhere…. She just told me wanted to break up and left!" Beth gave him a squeeze to comfort him. "I was a good boyfriend, right? Wasn't I?"

Beth nodded. "The best. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

He smiled through his tears. "Thanks, Beth."

* * *

The maid crept in to try and clean the next morning. She saw Beth and Geoff lying on the bed together, peacefully sleeping. The cart of junk food was about half empty and Gilmore Girls was still playing on the TV screen.

* * *

A/N: Gosh, I felt guilty writing such a short chapter! I always try to force myself to write about 3000 words per chapter.... this one is only about 1000.

Just a little bit of background:There are two reasons I started this story. Number one: I had decided to make Beth and Geoff a couple in TDV even after they were voted off. I suddenly realized that it wouldn't make sense in my story if I kept flashing over to the Playa de Losers to cover the Beth and Geoff story if I hadn't started doing that in the first few chapters. Number two: I was excited! I tried to find a Beth/Geoff fanfic and couldn't. I get to be the first!!!!!

If Beth seems a little out of character.... I hope to address that later....


	2. Breakup Guru!

Beth listened to the dial tone, waiting for her call to go through. "Hello?" the voice on the other line said.

"Hey, Ellie!" Bethe said into the receiver.

"Beth! How are you? Are you still on that show?"

"Yup, I'm still stuck here."

"Who's winning?"

"Can't tell you. Chris has so many clauses in the stupid contract! I really have to get around to reading it."

"Haha. so why did you call?"

"Well, actually, I wanted to ask for a favor."

"Ask away!"

"There's this guy-"

"Oooooh, a guuuuy!"

Beth rolled her eyes. "Yeah, a guy. Anyway, he just had a bad break-up and I wanted some advice on what to do. You know, from Ellie, the Break-up Master." She heard laughing from Ellie.

"Since when has that been my nickname?"

"Not important Ellie! I'm calling on a pay phone and I don't have very much money."

"Do you just want to help him get over it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then use the five stages of breaking up. Wallowing, writing a letter to your ex, getting rid of the stuff that reminds you of them, keeping busy, and getting a new boyfriend. Or girlfriend. You remember doing them with me right?"

Beth winced, thinking back. "I wish I could forget. Remember the time you broke up with the same guy five times in the same month and gained so much weight from eating all that ice cream?" she said dryly.

"I'm going to hang up now," Ellie said. "Good luck getting your guy!"

"Wait, no he's not my-"

"Bye!" A click was heard.

Beth stared at the phone. _"She hung up on me. I can't believe that. Oh, but that slut probably has a boyfriend over," she thought lovingly and slightly angrily. _Beth walked down the hall from in front of Geoff's room to her room. She pulled out her room key and unlocked her door. _"I guess I'll follow Ellie's advice. I mean, it works for her! I'm not doing step five though."_

_

* * *

_

"Geoff! Over here!" Beth called to him as he entered the breakfast hall. Geoff grabbed a plate and some waffles and sat with Beth. _"Thank God, he's no longer a zombie!"_

"Mornin'," Geoff mumbled through a mouthful of waffles.

"Geoff, I don't like seafood that much. Mouth. Close. Please." Geoff followed her instructions. "I've decided to be your guru!"

"Guru?"

"Yes, guru!"

"Huh?"

"Well, one of my friends, Ellie, I mentioned her right?"

"The one who has a new boyfriend every day?"

"Yeah, her. So I called her for advice about helping you. What do you say to following a five step program for getting over a break-up?"

"_Oh, shoot, I meant four…." she thought._

"Um. Sure?" Geoff responded unsurely.

"Cool. We did Step One already…. So I guess we do step two now!"

"Okay…. But what's a guru?"

* * *

Beth dragged Geoff around the resort, looking for a pen and paper. Somehow, there was a lack of both commodities and it took them a while. "Okay," Beth said after they had finally found what they needed and were holed up in his room. "So you have to write Bridgette a letter."

"What do I say?"

"Stuff. Like why your relationship didn't work out and what you didn't like about her and the things you could never actually tell her. Don't worry, we're not going to actually send it!" She handed him the pen.

Geoff stared at the paper uncertainly. "I'm not really good at writing."

"It's okay, we're not going to send it."

"I don't know what to write."

"Well, what did you not like about Bridgette?"

"Nothing. She was perfect," he whimpered. His face started to resemble a kicked puppy.

"_Wow, he's not at all bitter!" Beth thought. _"She was clumsy, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah. It was kind of cute. Of course, she seriously injured me a few times….." he trailed off.

"_Yes! That's a start!"she thought happily. _"Write that down!"

"Yeah, she injured me a lot. There was this time we went to a nice restaurant. She tripped, accidentally broke a waiter's nose, and the waiter dropped the bowl of hot soup that he was carrying on me. I got second-degree burns."

"Write that down too."

"And then after that, she felt so bad about it that she couldn't look me in the eye for _weeks._ It made me feel terrible."

"Keep writing."

"She made me feel bad a lot. I used to try and do nice, romantic things for her but she always shot them down. Like that coin holder I made her! She ridiculed it on national television."

Beth winced. _"Okay, that coin holder __**was**__ pretty bad."_

_

* * *

_

"And why the heck does she always keep her hair in a ponytail anyway? I've actually never seen it down! Does she have a inferiority complex? Does she think that she's not pretty otherwise? I told her she was pretty all the time! Did she not listen to me?"

Beth yawned. Geoff had been ranting for over an hour and she really needed a nap after their late night. She craned her neck so that she could look at the paper that he had been scribbling on. _"Ouch. He has terrible handwriting." _She looked up at him. "Do you think this is enough?"

Geoff stopped talking to look at the paper. "Oh. Did I really write all that?"

Beth grabbed it and folded it up. "Let's go burn this baby!"

"We're burning it?"

"Yeah! It symbolizes… something. Something that I can't remember right now." She thought about it while the two walked to the reception desk of the resort and got a book of matches. "I remember! It symbolizes letting go of your relationship!"

"Then it should help!" Geoff said. Beth led Geoff out onto the beach.

"How do you light a fire anyway?" he asked.

"I'll figure it out somehow. Give me the paper?" Beth asked him, holding out her hand. She took the letter from him. "Could you go look for some driftwood?"

"Sure thing boss!" He bounded off with some of his characteristic Geoff energy.

She smiled fondly at him. _"Looks like he's cheering up a bit!"_ She saw him running back with an armful of driftwood. _"Okay, that was fast."_

The two attempted to build a fire. After Geoff piled the driftwood in an awkward little pile, Beth tried to light them with a match. No matter how many times she held the flame by the wood, it wouldn't light. They sat on the beach in silence for about twenty minutes while Beth tried to light it. Beth sighed. She took a closer look at what Geoff had brought. "Geoff… Is that wet?"

"Yeah! I got it-" he trailed off. "I'll go get some new wood." He ran off again.

Beth sat on the beach sleepily, basking in the sun. _"I'm really tired…. I need to lie down." _She looked at the sand for a moment. _"Whatever. I don't care if my hair gets dirty." _She lay down on the sand and closed her eyes. Even though she had only meant to relax for a second she fell asleep in a flash.

Geoff jogged towards her, his arms full of dry driftwood. "I've got the-" he stopped talking when he noticed that Beth was asleep. _"She's kinda cute when she sleeps," he thought._

_

* * *

_

Beth opened her eyes slowly and saw the night sky above her. _"They're really pretty."_

"Good morning, sunshine!" Geoff said energetically. "Er, Good night? But then the sunshine part doesn't make sense….. Good night, moon? No, then it sounds like a children's book."

Beth laughed. "Geoff, I get the point."

His face fell. _"Bridge used to say that….."_

Beth looked at him sympathetically. "Did you burn the letter yet?" she asked in an attempt to take his mind off Bridgette.

He tried to force a happier expression onto his face. "No. I wanted to wait for you to wake up."

Beth smiled a large genuine smile. "That's really nice of you." Geoff stared at her in awe. "What? Is something on my face?"

"No, no, you're just really pretty when you smile!" he said quickly. Both of them looked down in embarrassment.

"_I totally shouldn't have said that!" Geoff yelled at himself mentally._

"_He's really really nice," she thought._

"Do you want to burn the letter now?" Geoff said abruptly.

"Yeah, sure!" she replied quickly.

"Let me give lighting it a try." She gave him the matches. He place the letter on top of the driftwood and dropped a lit match into the pile. After a minute, the pile caught fire. The two watched the flames dance. Beth's stomach growled and she bit her lip in embarrassment. "You're hungry? Oh yeah, you haven't eaten since breakfast. Want to grab some dinner?" Geoff asked her.

"Sure," she replied. Beth and Geoff stood up and started to walk towards the main part of the resort.

Geoff's face suddenly lit up as he had an epiphany. "We could get marshmallows and roast 'smores later!"

Beth screwed up her face in disgust at the mention of sweets. "No more sweet stuff Geoff. After last night, I don't need anything sweet for a while."

His face fell. After a second, the lightbulb went on again. "We could make grilled cheese!"

"Sure Geoff. Whatever makes you happy."

"_I have never heard of anyone doing that," she thought._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

**SummerEliza: Awwww, you guys are so kuyoooot!**

***Both of them blush***

**Beth: Eliza, have you ever heard of people making grilled cheese over a campfire?**

**SummerEliza: Ummm, no. Why do you think I had Geoff say it? Neither you nor me have ever heard about it…….Half my opinions and knowledge in life has been imposed on you to create your new and improved personality.**

**Beth: Wow, thanks. But what do you mean new and improved personality?**

**SummerEliza: Weeeeeelllllll……**

**Geoff: Hey, are you two just going to ignore me?**

**Beth: Of course not! We weren't ignoring you, we were just having a conversation without you.**

**Geoff: Oh.**

***Beth and I snicker***

**SummerEliza: Haha, I'm a little bit evil!**

**Beth: What we just did wasn't evil! It was just a little bit funny!**

***We both snicker again***

**SummerEliza: No, I wasn't talking about that. All the readers think the chapter is over. This is just a random Authors Note in the middle that was actually meant to serve an important purpose! I'm also kind of lazy… I didn't really want to write the switching of scenes so I put this in here….**

**Beth: Is that really the important reason?**

**SummerEliza: No. Actually, I just wanted to tell everyone about an important addition I made to my other story, Total Drama Virtual, that will affect this story. I made Beth look different. She no longer looks like a dork!**

**Beth: Should I be flattered or offended?**

**SummerEliza: You know, I'm not sure either….**

**Geoff: Hello? I'm still here!**

***The girls ignore him***

**SummerEliza: But now, Beth is wearing a green t-shirt and cut-off jeans. She doesn't have glasses or braces, hence the lack of a lisp.**

**Beth: But, you said something about this being an addition?**

**SummerEliza: Uhuh, uhuh. Weeeeell, I forgot to write it in when I originally wrote my other story so parts of the story didn't make sense… argh… I did that a bunch of times.**

***A little devil girl appears***

**Mio: Bad author! Bad author!**

***She cracks her whip***

**Beth: Who the heck is she????**

**SummerEliza: Well, she's part of my subconscious, coming out to yell at me. I decided to name her.**

**Beth: That's a little weird.**

**SummerEliza: I know, but the readers have probably already stopped reading now that this note has gone on for too long. They probably scrolled on down to the rest of the actual story.**

**Mio: Speaking of the actual story…. You should get on with it!!!**

**Beth: I second that… I'm kind of tired of the me in the story walking to my room after eating grilled cheese.**

**SummerEliza: Don't ruin parts of the story!**

**Beth: But…. That's minor! And nobody's reading this anyway!**

**Geoff: You know, I was wondering, why did you write this note in a new format?**

**_SummerEliza: *thinking* I guess it's 'cuz I like it? Why does Geoff ask such random questions all the time?_**

**Geoff: Please stop ignoring me….**

_Back to the Actual Story_

_

* * *

_

"So…. I'm gonna go to bed now," Geoff said to Beth. The two were standing outside of his room. Earlier, they had made grilled cheese over the fire somehow. (It was rather burnt. Geoff actually dropped the second sandwiches into the fire and had to put out the fire. Amazingly, the sandwich was still edible.)

Geoff pulled out his card key. He stared at it for a second. "You know, I've always wondered….." he trailed off.

Beth waited for him to continue. When he didn't she decided to ask him exactly what he wondered. "What do you wonder?"

"It's kind of stupid."

"Well, now that you've mentioned it, I really want to know."

"I kind of don't want to tell you."

"Could you please just tell me?"

"Well…"

"Please just spit it out already!"

"Okay. Well, do these card keys all look exactly alike? Then how would the hotel workers know which doors they open?"

Beth raised her eyebrows at the randomness of the question. She pulled her key out of her pocket. "They have our room numbers on them."

"Oh! I never noticed that." He laughed at himself. "That was kind of random." He opened his door. "Want to come in?"

"Nah. You're going to bed right?"

"Yeah. Night!"

"Night!" She turned to leave and tripped over nothing. Geoff somehow managed to catch her.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly. He pulled her up and looked at her intently. Her face colored pink.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" she said quickly as she picked up her card key. "G'night!"

"_Why am I blushing? It's __**Geoff**__, for heaven's sake!"_

Beth stood in front of her room on the next floor up and tried to get into her room._ "Why isn't my key working?" she thought. "Do I have the right key?" _She checked the number. "312," she said. _"Oh. I've got Geoff's key." _She took the elevator to Geoff's floor and knocked on his door. He didn't answer. _"He's probably in the shower or something… I guess I should just let myself in and find the key myself."_ Beth unlocked the door and walked inside. She started to walk inside to look around and tripped on something for the second time in ten minutes. She landed on something….. warm? "Huh? Geoff?" She scrambled to get up from lying practically on top of him. She was suddenly stopped by Geoff grabbing on to her. She fell to the ground. _"What is he doing?" she thought, panicked. _She strained to get up from Geoff's stranglehold but couldn't. She saw his face and realized that he was actually _asleep!_ "B……….B………. I love you…" he mumbled. Beth looked at him sympathetically as he dreamed.

Geoff was down on one knee looking up at Beth. "Beth…… Beth….. I love you!" Suddenly both he and Beth appeared at an altar. Beth was wearing a beautiful wedding dress and he was wearing a tux. Beth looked at him and her face turned into Bridgette. "I want to break up. Call it off."

Bats swooped around the chapel they were in and Heather and Lindsay rode in the air on a broom. Heather was cackling. "I'll get you, my pretty!" Heather yelled.

Lindsay jumped off of the broom and was suddenly wearing a cheerleading outfit. "J-E-F-F! Which one will be yours?" she yelled.

A unicorn appeared next to Geoff. He started to speak in Noah's voice. "Get on. I will take you where you truly want to go." Geoff got onto the unicorns back. It sprouted wings and started to fly away. As they flew, the chapel around them disappeared and they were now over a road. A car with Bridgette in it was driving on the road, going the opposite direction as he was. Bridgette was knitting in the back seat as thieves drove the car away.

"Bridgette! No! No! Turn around! Turn around!" The unicorn kept flying and Bridgette got farther and farther away.

* * *

"I hate you unicorn!" Geoff yelled.

Beth stared at him, intrigued. _"What is he dreaming about?"_

_

* * *

_**A/N:**

**Geoff: Wow, that's a strange dream.**

**Mio: Well, good job Eliza! You finished the chapter! Coughfinallycough.**

**SummerEliza: *Anime vein pops out on her forehead* Did you say something Mio?**

**Mio: *Puts on a large cheesy smile* Of course not Eliza!**

***The two glare at each other***

**Duncan: Well, while those two are in a glare-fest, I'm just gonna have to talk for Eliza.**

**Geoff: I could do that!**

**Duncan: Well, Eliza obviously wants me to do it because she made me suddenly appear.**

**Geoff: No fair! *He pouts***

**Beth: Well, Eliza thinks that you shouldn't feel bad because she promises to write something good for you in the next chapter. Plus, she hasn't gotten around to finishing the chapter of the Duncan story she started so she wanted him to appear at some point!**

**Geoff: "Eliza thinks?" How do you know what she thinks?**

**Beth: Well, she's kind of busy glaring at Mio right now so she's appointed me her speaking device. We're telepathically connected!**

**Duncan: That's weird. And unfair.**

**Beth: If she wasn't weird her stories wouldn't be so.. so..**

**Geoff: So what?**

**Beth: She's searching for the right word. Umm…..**

**Duncan: I've got it! STRANGE!**

**Beth and SummerEliza: SHUT UP! I/SHE CAN BREAK YOU AND COURTNEY UP YOU KNOW!**

**Duncan: eep!**

**Geoff: Brah, I would suggest backing off…**

**Mio: I guess I'll do the ending rhetorical questions. Will Geoff freak out when he finds Beth sleeping with him? Will he ever let go of his other freakin' girlfriend and realize that Beth was meant for him!**

**Geoff: Hey!**

**Beth: Oh, no! He is soooo gonna freak…..**

**Mio: Find out next time!**

**SummerEliza: That's a wrap guys! Let's go home.**

**Duncan: This isn't a freakin' movie. Number one, you're writing this and number two, we disappear after you stop writing because we're figments of your overactive imagination.**

**SummerEliza: Shut up Duncan.**

**Mio: Why are you still writing!?**

***Another glaring contest breaks out and everyone else rolls their eyes***


	3. Flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Geoff rolled on his side, semi-awake with his eyes closed. His eyes shot open as he suddenly got a face full of hair. "WHA?!" he yelled in shock.

Beth jumped up from sleep almost immediately. "I'm up Mom, I'm up!" she yelled. _"Wait, what? I'm not at home. I don't have to feed pigs. I'm…." she looked around her. "In Geoff room. Holy-!" _She stared down at Geoff, her face turning redder and redder by the second.

"_Why is she in here?" he thought, confused and panicked. "How did she get in here? Did I forget something? Was I drunk? Did I get amnesia?"_

"_He might be mad!" she thought, "What do I do? What do I do!? Auahh!" _She turned and ran out of his room as fast as she could. Beth sprinted up the stairs as fast as her short legs would take her and stopped in front of her room, panting. She stuck her hand in her pocket to get her card key and realized something important."Noooo," she groaned. _"I left my key in his room! What am I gonna do?" _She stood there, uncertain, until her stomach growled. _"I guess I'll go eat."_ She walked downstairs, jumping at every little sound because she thought it was Geoff. At that moment, there was nobody she wanted to see less than Geoff. She entered the breakfast hall and considered where to sit. _"I'm not really friends with them…. But I guess I'll sit there?"_ She grabbed some food and awkwardly sat down.

"I don't care what any of you say, 'cuz much as I don't like that white boy, Noah is gonna win," Leshawna announced to the table.

"I think all the sun is going to your head, Leshawna, because Duncan is so going to win!" Courtney told her.

"You're just sayin' that 'cuz he's your man!" Leshawna replied.

"Am not! And he's not my man!" she claimed. **(1)**

"Oh, you are in denial! He is so your man!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Ladies," Trent inserted. "I can stop this argument." He grinned. "He is _so_ your man, Courtney."

Courtney blushed and fell silent. Leshawna finally noticed that Beth had sat with them. "Hey girl! Where's Geoff?"

Beth looked down at her food. "I don't know."

"Really? You two have practically been joined at the hip!"

Beth mumbled a vague response and started to think. _"We really have been together a lot….  
_

* * *

**On the bus to the set of Total Drama Virtual**

The bus was bouncing around so much that Beth was wishing that it actually came with seatbelts. "_Or maybe that was what those ropes I found on the seat were supposed to be…:" _One particularly bad bump sent her flying to the side. She crashed into someone. "Sorry," she said as she tried to get back into her seat without falling.

"No problem, brah!" Geoff told her. He raised his arms. "Woohoo!"

"_Start a conversation Beth! Be social! Talk to somebody! It was easy to do it at home so it should be just as easy here," she mentally yelled at herself. _"Um, you look like you're enjoying this ride," Beth said. _"Stupid thing to say! Stupid stupid stupid!"_

Geoff grinned. "It's like a small, not scary, rollercoaster! Come on, try it!" He moved her hands above her head. "Can I get a 'woohoo'?"

"Woohoo?" she said slowly.

"Like you mean it! WOOHOO!"

"Woohoo!" she said, slightly louder than before, as another bump sent her straight into his lap. She picked herself up quickly, blushing.

"Awww, you get to have more fun because you're lighter. I wouldn't be able to fly that much," he said. "Wait, not that it's a bad thing that you're small! But you're not that small! I really mean it! I just meant that you're lighter than me! And I'm really heavy so that's not hard! I didn't say that you're short!"

Beth listened to his frantic babbling and started to laugh. "Calm down!"

He stopped talking for a second. "I'm sorry!" he said.

"For what?" she said in confusion.

"I said that you were short….."

"I am short!"

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Oh. Bridge always says that I'm insensitive. Do you think I'm insensitive?"

"A little, yeah."

"Oh." He looked out the window at the blackness surrounding them. "It sure is foggy."

"I don't think that's fog. Fog isn't black." Beth replied.

She was thrown forward as the bus lurched to a sudden stop.

"What's going on, eh?" she heard Ezekiel ask the bus driver.

The driver turned around and stood up. "We seem to be having technical difficulties," he announced.

"_Technical difficulties, my a**" Beth thought._

"So," the driver continued, "Who wants to help push the bus?"

Everything on the bus looked at him in shock. Geoff raised his hand slowly. "I'll help," he said unsurely.

"Anyone else?" the bus driver asked, looking around at the four other people on the bus.

"I'm not that strong" Katie said chipperly. "I won't be any help."

"I'll do it," Sadie said.

"No, no, Sadie, I'll do it!" Ezekiel said quickly.

Sadie's eyes narrowed and she smiled playfully. "Are you saying that I'm weaker than you?"

He thought for a moment. "Noo, of course not. I just doon't want you hurting yourself, eh!" He smiled tentatively.

"Good answer."

The driver started to talk again. "Well, which one of you ladies wants to drive?"

"I'll drive," Beth volunteered.

"Just keep it in neutral and avoid anything in the way. Good luck!"

"Why would she need luck, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

The driver pointed behind him at the windshield. You could only see vague shapes through the thick smoke. "The engine broke. It caught fire or something, I think."

"_This bus should have been left in whatever junkyard Chris pulled it out of!" Beth thought._

The two guys and the bus driver started to leave the bus. "Oh, wait," the driver said. He handed the guys some rags. "Put them over your mouth and nose. Breathe through them." Both boys gave him a weird look and did as he said. Beth opened the door for them and they disappeared into the thick smoke. She quickly closed the door.

"_Okay," she thought, looking at the bus controls. "I should be able to drive this thing if it's anything like a tractor." _She tried to look outside the bus, hoping to see the three who were outside. However, there was no hope of that, with the smoke as thick as it was. _"I wonder if they'll actually be able to move this bus? I mean, it's pretty heavy. But I guess that the bus is small for a bus. And it's missing almost all of its seats." _She sighed. _"I hate Chris."_

Ezekiel, Geoff, and the bus driver trooped into the bus, panting. They collapsed on two of the available seats. "Is there any sort of civilization between here and the set?" Beth asked the driver.

"No," he gasped out. "But we're only five miles from the set."

Beth looked at him coldly. "We're calling Triple A." **(2)**

"I would have, but it's not in the budget for the show. And I don't have any money."

"_Chris is going DOWN when I see him."_

"Budget, smudget," Geoff said. "We'll call, and force Chris to pay later."

"No, no!" the driver protested. "I'll get fired for that!"

"We'll make it look like you had nothing to do with it." Beth told him.

"We could tie you up!" Geoff announced, his eyes resting on the ropes that were supposed to be makeshift seat belts.

"That might be a little much, Geoff," Beth told him.

"No, that's perfect!" the driver said.

"Oooookay," Beth said slowly.

"So we don't have to push the bus anymore, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

The Triple A guy was looking at the engine. "All you needed was to get jumpstarted!" he told them.

"_I HATE CHRIS!" everyone thought._

_

* * *

_

**In the present**

"Beth, you're wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday," Courtney noticed.

"I got locked out of my room."

"Where did you sleep?" Trent asked, concerned.

Beth started to look around suspiciously. "In the h-hallway." She picked up her plate and stood up. "I've got to go." She practically ran out of the room.

"That was…. suspicious," Courtney said.

"That girl sucks atlying," Leshawna said.

A few seconds later, Geoff came into the room. He walked over to the table Beth had been sitting at. "Have you seen Beth?" he asked.

"She just left," Leshawna told him. He started to leave. "Wait, Geoff!" He turned around. "Sit for a second." She patted the seat next to her. _"I've got a sneaking suspicion….." she thought. _"Do you know where Beth slept last night?"

He avoided eye contact with everyone. "N-not with me! I've got to go!" he tried to get up so fast that he hit his knee on the table.

"Are you okay, man?" Trent asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Geoff told him, hobbling away quickly.

"Okay, he's even worse at lying than she is," Leshawna said after he was out of earshot.

"Beth and Geoff? Man, that's…… weird," Trent said.

"And also bad because he's still going out with Bridgette!" Leshawna said loudly.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

"_There she is!" Geoff thought, finally catching sight of Beth next to the hot tub. _"Beth!" he called to her. She turned around and froze, like a deer in headlights. He started to walk towards her and she ran away. "Why are you running?" he asked while running after her.

"_I don't knooooow!" she thought._

Geoff sprinted after her. He caught up quickly because her legs were really short. He reached out and grabbed her hand, which stopped her suddenly and mad her fall backwards into him. The two fell onto the ground next to the hot tub.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Sadie said. The two looked in confusion at the girl in the hot tub.

"When did you get here?" Geoff asked.

"Yesterday," she said slowly, looking at the awkward position the two were in.

Beth got up quickly and brushed herself off.

"Nice seeing you, Sadie," she said. She started to walk away.

"Wait, Beth!" Geoff called. He followed her.

"_That was…..really strange," Sadie thought._

"Beth," Geoff said, "I need to talk to you!"

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I slept with you!" she said really loudly.

Sadie's head whipped around to stare at the two. _"WHAT?" she thought._

"You don't have to be sorry," Geoff said. The two continued to walk. "I just want to know what happened. I don't remember. Did we……." His voice trailed off.

"Did we what?" she asked him. She looked at him, not comprehending what he was insinuating.

"Erm…." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. Beth's face promptly turned a vibrant shade of red.

She shook her head violently. "No, no, no, you just… and I just….." She lost all ability to talk intelligently.

"Okay," he said unsurely.

"You had my key!" she burst out. "I came to get it."

"Then what?"

"I tripped…You grabbed me?"

"Was I awake?"

"No."

"Oh," he thought about it for a second. "It's just a big misunderstanding." He smiled at her tentatively. Her face broke out into a relieved smile. "I'm kinda hungry," he said. "Want to get a snack?"

"Sure!"

The two went to the buffet. "They have Lucky Charms!" Geoff said happily. He poured himself a bowl of the sweet cereal. "Want some?" he offered.

"Is it good?" she asked.

"You've never had Lucky Charms?" he said in disbelief.

"No."

"You've got to try them! They're magically delicious!"

Beth laughed and poured herself some of the cereal. _"He loves having me try new things…"_

_

* * *

_

**At the Playa de Losers a few days before**

"So I threw this awesome party once," Geoff said, "We got a huge chocolate fountain! It was so good, Bridgette really loved it!"

"Do all of your parties have cool stuff like that?" Beth asked.

"I try to make all of them have awesome stuff! Have you been to any parties with great stuff? I need some new ideas for my coming home party."

"I haven't been to many parties. Actually, to any parties."

Geoff's jaw dropped. "We've got to throw a party for you then!"

"Um-" Geoff cut her off.

"I'm gonna throw you an awesome party! It'll be great! Of course, we'll have to have to wait until there are more people at the resort than just us… but this'll be awesome!"

Beth smiled a little as Geoff went on and on about what they should have at the party.

* * *

**Four days later at the Playa de Losers**

Beth sat at a table near the edge of the dance floor. _"I can't believe he planned this party so fast!" _She looked around at the strobe lights, decorations, buffet, and giant pig cake. _"I also can't believe that he took me seriously when I suggested that the cake be a model of Bertha!"_

"Beth!" Geoff suddenly appeared in front of her, startling her. "What do you think of the cake?"

"I like it. Didn't know they actually made stuff like that."

"Yeah, thanks for suggesting it!" he said. "Want to dance?"

"I don't dance."

"Come on! You can't not dance at a party!" he pleaded.

"I don't really know how to dance."

"Then I'll teach you!" He grabbed her hand and took her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

**(1)**- Yeah, he's not your man. He's you BOYFRIEND! (haha. He really is her boyfriend in this story. Courtney just doesn't like the phrase "her man." She thinks it's demeaning.)

**(2) **- Do they have Triple A in Canada? I'm not really sure.

SummerEliza: Yes! Misunderstandings! Gotta love em.

Beth: What misunderstanding?

SummerEliza: Well, everyone thinks you *ahemahem-ed* with Geoff. *smiles evilly*

Mio- It's great isn't it! *She and SummerEliza smile evilly togeter*

Sadie- Thanks for totally ruining who gets voted off in your other story!

SummerEliza: Well, I haven't mentioned everyone who gets voted off!

Sadie: You told them that I was voted off!

SummerEliza: Whatever.

Mio: Speaking of your other story... you need to finish writing the new chapter!

SummerEliza: I don't wanna! *pouts*

Mio: Part of the storyline DEPENDS on who gets voted off! WRITE IT!

Leshawna: So Geoff and Beth had a one-night stand? What?

SummerEliza: Erm, not really.

Duncan: When did you get here?

Beth: Better question, when did ALL of you get here?

*Suddenly you notice that Ezekiel, Sadie, Duncan, and Lindsay have appeared*

Ezekiel: Sadie!

Sadie: Zekey!

Lindsay: Hey, Elsa, when are you going to get better at writing the way people talk?

Leshawna: Yeah girl, you don't know how to write gedo.

Ezekiel: And you also don't know how to write a Canadian accent, eh!

SummerEliza: I'm sorry! I doon't know what to write fer you, eh! I need to rewatch the first season so I can actually notice your accent.... And Leshawna.... trust me, I will never be able to write gedo.


	4. Geoff's Surprise

Disclaimer: I own neither TDI nor those yummy Lucky Charms that Beth and Geoff are chowing down on.

* * *

Beth and Geoff were sitting in Geoff's room eating their Lucky Charms. _"You know," Beth thought, "I didn't notice before, but his room is really messy." _Geoff's room looked like his suitcase had exploded inside of it. When he had gotten there, his clothes had been neatly hanged up in his closet, but they didn't stay there long. Where they were sitting on his bed was the one spot in the room that wasn't covered in clothes. "Oh yeah!" Beth said suddenly. "I totally forgot about this 'cuz…." She paused for a second and blushed. "Do you still want to do the breakup steps?" she continued.

Geoff's spoon stopped on its way to his mouth. "Oh… sure," he said, completely unenthusiastically. _"I'm fine without it, but she seems really excited about this…." he thought. _

Somehow, Beth didn't seem to notice his lack of enthusiasm. "Soooo, next we're going to get rid of all the stuff that reminds you of her!"

Geoff's hands shot up to his precious cowboy hat. He clutched it protectively. "Do we have to get rid of everything?" he asked.

"Not if you don't want to…. We can skip this step," she suggested.

He looked really relieved. "Let's skip it!"

"Okay then, the next step is keeping busy!" she said brightly. "What's your favorite thing to do?"

"P-" She cut him off.

"Besides partying."

"Ummm….. surfing, I guess?"

"Geoff, I don't know how to surf."

"You don't know how to surf!" he practically yelled. "That's almost a crime! I'm gonna teach you how to surf." He jumped off the bed and picked his way across the floor. Beth followed him.

* * *

"Good thing they have surfboards here," Geoff said excitedly.

"Yeah," Beth said, not as excited. She was slightly apprehensive about surfing.

Geoff waded into the water and motioned for her to follow. She picked up her surfboard and followed.

* * *

Beth did a really impressive looking (but accidental and painful) flip off of her board. Geoff watched in sympathy as she surfaced coughing.

"Good try," he said. "You'll catch the next one!"

"Geoff, you've said that every time I wiped out. And we've been surfing, or you've been surfing and I've been wiping out, so long that I don't even know how many times that is."

"Well, I'm sure that you will catch the next one!" His face beamed with transparent honesty.

Beth sighed and smiled. _"And he actually believed it every time he said that I'd 'catch the next one'."_ She started to swim towards shore. "I'm kinda hungry. Want to get some lunch with me?"

"Sure!" Geoff followed Beth onto the shore. The two walked towards the main part of the resort.

* * *

Beth and Geoff stood at the lunch buffet, getting some of the mouth-watering ribs that the resort offered. "The food here almost makes up for the horrible stuff Chef fed us last season," Beth commented.

"Nothing could make up for that," Geoff said. "Remember that Meatloaf Surprise he made us? I actually saw it move! It had legs!"

"Yeah, a lot of the stuff they served us seemed to still be alive," she responded.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't actually heat anything. At most, he might have put it in the blender."

The two laughed as they sat down at the table where most of the ex-contestants were sitting. They continued to laugh and joke, unaware of all the stares directed their way. Beth looked around the table. "Where's Courtney?" she asked.

Leshawna spoke up. "Chris took the girl to do something at the camp." She went back to whispering with Sadie.

Beth gave her an odd look. _"Since when is Leshawna good friends with Sadie?" _Beth jerked a finger at Leshawna and Sadie and gave Geoff a quizzical look. He shrugged in response.

"_Something weird is going on," he thought._

Beth and Geoff finished their meal in silence and quickly vacated the room. "Was that just me," Beth said after they were outside, "Or was that really strange?"

"That definitely not just you," Geoff replied.

"Any ideas about what was with them?"

"None at all."

"Ditto." The two stood in the hallway quietly. "Any ideas on what you want to do?" she asked.

His face lit up. "I've got a great idea!" He started to run down the hallway. Beth followed him unsurely.

"What is this great idea?"

"It's a surprise!"

Geoff led Beth down a flight of stairs into a basement. He turned a corner and opened a door. Beth followed him slowly through the door into a giant cave. Inside the cave, the Boat of Losers was docked. He jumped onboard and motioned for Beth to follow him. She boarded the boat and sat next to Geoff near the wheel. "So where are we going?" she asked.

"I told you, it's a surprise!" he said happily. He turned the keys in the ignition and started to drive the boat out of the cave. Beth shielded her eyes as they drove into the sunlight. Geoff started to hum as he turned the wheel this way and that. He drove the boat around the island and Beth watched as the resort got farther and farther out of view.

"Can I have a hint?" she asked.

"It's pretty!" he replied.

Beth snickered. _"That's barely a hint at all."_

"_I hope she likes this!" Geoff thought excitedly._ He started to bounce up and down in anticipation.

Beth watched him, amused. _"He's like a little kid! But that's part of his charm," she mused. "It's kind of cute. Wait, I don't actually think that! I mean, yeah, he's kind of cute but I don't like him like that! Or do I? No, I don't! Stop arguing with yourself, Beth!" _She took a deep breath and stuck her head off the side of the boat. She gasped in amazement. "Geoff, look! Dolphins!" Her face lit up as she watched the dolphins jump next to the boat.

"_She's like a little kid," Geoff thought. "It's really cute. Wait, do I actually think that? I mean, she's really cute but… wait do I like her like that? Or do I? I'm totally confused now….." _He looked up and realized that he was about to crash into a patch of rocks. He swerved the boat suddenly and Beth lost her balance. "Whoah, Beth!" He grabbed her, stopping her from falling head first off the boat. The two of them fell backwards onto the floor of the boat. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

She turned her head towards him. "Yeah, I think so. Sorry about that." Both of them suddenly realized how close together they were and blushed. The moment was ruined by the boat suddenly coming to a jarring stop. They got up and looked around. The boat had run aground on a beach.

"Haha, we're here," Geoff said sheepishly.

Beth gasped. "It's so…. beautiful!"

* * *

A/N:

SummerEliza: HAHA! CLIFFHANGER!!

Mio: YAY! *applauds*

Beth: Mio, you're uncharacteristically happy today!

Mio: It's because SummerEliza actually wrote stuff today! So I get a break from getting mad at her!

SummerEliza and Mio: YAY!

Beth: BTW, what is it that is so beautiful that I'm looking at?

SummerEliza and Mio: *Laughs evilly*

Beth: You guys are creeping me out.

Geoff: Same here.

SummerEliza: GUESS WHAT!

Heather: *sarcastically* WHAT!

SummerEliza: Shut up, I don't like you.

*Heather disappears*

SummerEliza: I started my own role playing forum!

Beth: That's cool!

Geoff: Yeah!

Mio: And Eliza wants everyone who reads this to join her on it! Here's th link! .net/forum/Total_Drama_Island_RP/65249/

SummerEliza: Come on, join! I know you want to!

* * *

A/N

AHHHH! In the middle of the night I suddenly had a freakout because I realized I had mistyped part of this chapter.... It's Courtney who disappeared and not Leshawna...... (If you don't know what I'm talking about, you probably didn't read the wrong version, thank God.)


	5. Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. Isn't that just so sad?

* * *

Beth stared in wonder at the beautiful bay in front of her. Little waves lapped at the beach. The sand was pale and warm to touch. There was a small cliff with a waterfall. A large, deep, and clear pool was at the bottom of the waterfall with a small stream going through the center of the beach. The pool was surrounded with beautiful flowers and ferns.

Geoff grinned. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it!" she gushed. She jumped off the boat and ran to the pool. She ditched her shoes and stuck her feet in the water. "It's warm!" she said excited. He smiled at her.

Geoff got off the boat and looked at it in horror. After running it aground, the boat was in no shape to be driven anywhere. It had crashed into one of the rocks lining the beach and the entire hull had been smashed in. "Come on, Geoff!" Beth yelled. Geoff turned and walked towards her.

"Hey Beth?"

"Yeah?" She turned her head and looked at him.

"Heads up!" he screamed. He dashed past her and cannonballed into the center of the pool.

"You little!" She jumped in after him and started to splash him. A large splashing war broke out. Beth and Geoff laughed as they frantically splashed water at each other.

"Truce?" Geoff asked after his arms started to get tired.

"Sure." The two shook on it. Beth smirked and flicked some water at him. She jumped out of the pool and ran down the beach.

Geoff followed her. "I'm gonna get you!" he yelled.

"You can sure try!" she called over her shoulder. She jumped onto the side of the cliff that was rocky and started to climb up. Geoff watched from the ground, impressed. She got to the top of the cliff and looked down at him. "You coming, slowpoke?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah," he said. He started climbing, a lot slower than Beth had. When he was near the top his hand slipped off the rock. Beth grabbed his hand and helped him up. They sat there for a second. Geoff startled her by grabbing her and picking her up.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He smiled and carried her over to the waterfall. He swung her and her eyes grew wide. "No way! I'll die if you throw me over the cliff."

He laughed. "You'll be fine. Trust me, I've done this before."

She squeezed her eyes shut as he threw her off the cliff. She hurtled through the air for a second and hit the water in a cannonball. She surfaced gasping for air. _"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Actually, it was kind of fun!"_

"Watch out below!" Geoff called. Beth quickly got out of the pool. She looked up in time to see Geoff swan dive off of the cliff top.

"_That's beautiful!" she thought. "I wish I could do that."_ Geoff surfaced and she started clapping. "Bravo, bravo!" she said.

He bowed. "Thank you, thank you. Wasn't that awesome?" She nodded excitedly.

He pushed his hair out of his eyes. _"Sexy," Beth thought. "Whoah! No, bash that thought to pieces! I didn't think that. Nope. That didn't happen."_

"Hey, Beth-"

"Huh?" Beth interrupted him. _"Shoot, brain fade," she thought._

"Well, I hate to say this….. but we're kind of….. stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Marooned. Shipwrecked. Stuck. Crashed the boat."

Her mouth dropped out as she finally noticed the destroyed boat on the beach.

"We have two options," he continued. "We can stay here on the beach and wait for Chris to get us. Or we can go through that giant jungle that's on top of the cliff and get back to the resort ourselves."

"How bad can the jungle be?" Beth commented.

"Did you look at it when we were on top of the cliff?" he asked.

"No."

"You probably should before you make that decision."

The two climbed to the top of the cliff and Beth stared at the jungle in shock. It resembled the Amazon on steroids. The trees were so closely packed together that you could see that it was pitch black under the trees. Growls, snarls, and other ominous sounds were coming from inside.

"I think that we should stay here," Beth suggested.

"Yeah. It actually looks worse than the last time I was here," Geoff said.

"Yeah, Chris went crazy designing that," Beth said. "Wait, you were here before?"

"Bridge and I found this place last season," Geoff said cheerily.

"Cool," Beth said, confused by his cheeriness.

"What do you want to do then?" Geoff asked.

"Swim, I guess," Beth said.

The two spent the rest of the day hanging out on the beach. As the sun went down, Geoff put one final seashell on the sandcastle that he had been building. "Done!" he said proudly. "I christen thee the Plaza de Beth!"

Beth giggled. "Thanks."

"So, Beth."

"So, Geoff."

The two sat there in silence and watched the sun go down. "Hey Beth, I've been wondering."

"What have you been wondering _this_ time Geoff?" Beth said playfully.

Geoff laughed. "No, I just wanted to know….. you know how you changed a bit between the first and second season?"

Beth snorted. "A little?"

"Well, why?"

"It's a long story…."

Geoff gestured to the boat. "We've got nothing but time."

"When I got home after the show everyone at my school wanted to be my friend. I was really excited about it because most of the people at my school had ignored me before that. Well, when the episodes finally aired, I was the talk of the school. And it wasn't in a good way either. All the people who had wanted to be my friend changed their minds and made fun of me. I realized that I had been a gullible little dork." She smirked bitterly.

"So I decided to change myself. I ditched the glasses and finally got my braces off. I got rid of the clothes that I wore to show my so called 'individuality'." She put air quotes around individuality. "And I made a real effort to make friends at my school. It was a lot of work but I managed. I'm still working on it though. Most of the people on this show still haven't met the new me. You're the only one actually."

"It's an honor," Geoff said seriously.

Beth smiled a genuine smile at him. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything."

* * *

SummerEliza: THE END! Who liked the story?

Beth: .....

Geoff: ....

Mio:.....

Zeke: ......

Izzy: Mwahahaha! Oh, sorry did I break the trend? I tend to do that.

SummerEliza: JK JK JK JK JK! This story won't be over for a long long time. :p (Izzy, I love you.) Finally, I updated! Gosh, thanks to Dosko for the idea. All credit for the beautiful bay goes to Dosko!

Izzy: People tend to love me. I mean, Zeke does!

SummerEliza: Not this story! Wait, have I written a Ezzy story yet? Gosh, this is bad, I don't even remember all the pairings in my stories. And I only have 6 TDI stories! I think.....

Izzy: If you haven't written one then that's a crime!

SummerEliza: I know!

Beth: Finish our story before you start a new one!!!!

Mio: If you even **think** about starting a new story..... *cracks whip* You already started TWO this week. TWO!

Beth: Somthing is wrong with you Eliza.

SummerEliza: Heehee *scratches head sheepishly*

Geoff: Don't ignore me!

SummerEliza: Wow, I actually have a standing joke now! Yay for you, Geoff!

Geoff: I wasn't ignored! *cries from happiness*

SummerEliza: Wait! I just ruined the joke! *Hits everyone with magic stick and makes them forget* That neeeeever happened. .


	6. Something You Never Saw Before

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island but I do own a can of Mountain Dew and a huge pile of homework. Sadly.

* * *

Beth shivered violently. The sun had set and it was rather cold on the beach. Her swimsuit was very slow drying and was still quite wet. She pulled her knees up under her chin in an attempt to warm herself up. Geoff had noticed how cold she appeared and was trying to think of something to do.

"_I wish I had brought a change of clothes. Or a blanket. Or anything, for that matter," he thought. _He looked at her worriedly. Something finally occurred to him. "Beth, do you want to sleep on the boat?" he asked.

She nodded gratefully and the two went into the boats cabin. Geoff searched around the boat for something warm to wear. In the end, all that he found was a wet life jacket and some rope. "Do you want to wear this?" he asked. He held up the life jacket and Beth looked at the water dripping off of it for a moment.

"Nah. Thanks for looking though," she responded.

As the night went on, Geoff got more and more worried. The normally carefree Geoff couldn't get to sleep even after Beth fell asleep. Finally, he scooted over to Beth and put his arm around her. She woke up immediately, as she was a light sleeper. "Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It's okay." She glanced at the arm around her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"_Ugh, stupid question Beth!" she yelled at herself mentally._

"Body warmth!" he explained.

Beth blushed as she imagined images of…. Well, let's just say they were images of what people do under cold conditions in romance novels, okay?

"_Thank god! She's getting some color back in her cheeks, so that means she must be feeling warmer, right?" Geoff reasoned._

He fell asleep quickly, reassured for Beth. Beth stayed wide awake, unable to sleep at all. She was acutely aware of Geoff's body heat next to hers. She took to staring at him. _"He's so in shape!" _She admired his six-pack. As the sun was coming up she finally nodded off.

* * *

Beth woke up to the sound of somebody walking on the deck of the Boat of Losers. She opened her eyes to see the very welcome face of Chris. "It certainly took you long enough," she said sleepily. She yawned and stretched, accidentally knocking Geoff off of her shoulder and waking him up.

"Well, you certainly rebounded quickly, Geoff," Chris said, grinning the grin that only those who are seeing something that could possibly make them quite a lot of money.

"We're not-" Beth tried to explain.

Chris waved them off. "Whatever. Deny it all you want." He rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Just makes better ratings! I've really got to do a Playa de Losers episode now. I should suggest that to the producers…."

"What's he talking about?" Geoff asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"You and your girlfriend," Chris said, grinning sadistically.

"Cool." Geoff laid his head back down on Beth and promptly went back to sleep.

"You are so unhelpful," Beth complained to the sleeping Geoff.

Chris giggled in a way that was quite unfitting for a man of his age. "Well, you two are going back to the Playa now. I've got a challenge to get to!" He laughed maniacally and disappeared in a puff of smoke. **(1)**

"_I feel sorry for the people still on the show," Beth thought vaguely before she drifted off to sleep again._

_

* * *

_

Geoff opened his eyes and noticed a large crowd of people around him.

"Do we really have to do this?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah, seriously," Cody agreed.

"Yes, we do!" Courtney told them harshly.

"What do you think Trent?" Cody asked.

"Whoah, keep me out of this!" Trent said defensively.

"For once, I agree with Miss CIT. We gotta do this," Leshawna said.

"Well, I'm not doing it!" Sadie said stubbornly.

"Neither am I," Trent said.

"Ditto," Cody said quickly.

"Oh, guys, don't be immature," Courtney lectured them. Leshawna rolled her eyes.

"Um-" Geoff tried to interject.

"Oh, I'll do it," Leshawna volunteered, annoyed.

"Guys, could you be quiet?" Geoff asked them. "Beth's trying to sleep." He gestured to Beth, who was sleeping on his chest.

The group finally noticed that he was no longer sleeping. "Oh. He's awake," Sadie said lamely.

"Could you wake Beth up?" Leshawna asked.

"She's kind of needs the sleep," Geoff said.

"It's important," Courtney said flatly.

"Her sleeping is important too," Geoff argued.

Courtney sighed impatiently and shook Beth. "Wake up." Beth murmured in her sleep and shifted.

Geoff blinked and suddenly became less cheerful. "Dudette, that was so not cool."

"Well, I don't really care," Courtney said rudely. "Especially about you two."

"Courtney," Leshawna said warningly.

"Excuse me?" Geoff said, insulted.

"You heard me." Courtney glared at him. Her manner was starting to aggravate Geoff, and that took some doing. "I don't care about two timing bastards and their slut girlfriends. However, I still can't figure out why you decided to do _that_." She nodded towards Beth.

Geoff wanted to jump up and punch Courtney's lights out with every fiber of his being. However, he settled for cracking his knuckles threateningly. "Take that back."

Beth woke up because of all the moving Geoff was doing.

"No," Courtney said snottily.

"Take. That. Back." Geoff said threateningly. Everyone flinched at the amount of venom in his voice. None of them had ever seen Geoff that angry before.

"When hell freezes over," Courtney replied, matching the anger in Geoff's voice.

Beth looked from Courtney to Geoff. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Shut up," Courtney told her.

"Don't you dare say that to Beth!" Geoff yelled.

Courtney sprang to slap him and Leshawna and Trent held her back. She struggled to get to Geoff. "Beth, please get off me so that I can rearrange her face," Geoff said quietly.

"Calm down, Geoff!" Beth said, attempting to calm him. "Violence is never the answer."

Courtney pushed Leshawna and Trent off her. She stalked away. Leshawna followed her. "Courtney!" Leshawna yelled.

"You guys have a problem with us too?" Geoff said bitterly.

Those remaining murmured negative answers and dispersed quickly, choosing to avoid Geoff when he was in this mood.

"What just happened?" Beth asked, confused. Geoff just shook his head in disgust.

* * *

**(1)**- Total Drama Virtual reference. I'm sorry I didn't tell everyone this earlier but it wasn't important then. Total Drama Virtual is set in (you guessed it!) VIRTUAL REALITY! Thus, the Playa de Losers is also in virtual reality. So, the people have an option of eating or not because they are fed by IV. Also, it gives Chris the power to do whatever he wants with the world. So he can disappear in a puff of smoke realistically and teleport people around as he wishes.

A/N:

SummerEliza: Yes! DRAMA!

Beth: *waves hands sarcastically* yay. drama.

Mio: DRAMA!! *sings* DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! DRAMA DRAMA YEEEAAAAH~

SummerEliza: Just to make this clear, I do LOVE Courtney as a character.

Courtney: Why thank you.

Geoff: *grabs a chair and chases Courtney around the room with it*

SummerEliza: *ignores what's going on* But she's just the best character I have available for the position of antagonist. I'm not going to portray her as downright evil.

Mio: Have you noticed that the writers of TDI only seem to be able to write antagonists as totally evil characters? There isn't anyone who's being like that for a reason or anything. It's just 'OMG COURTNEY SUDDENLY TURNED INTO A HUGE BI*** BETWEEN SEASONS' or something.

Courtney: *punches the chair and breaks it into multiple pieces*

Geoff: Why are you so freakin strong?

Courtney: Hey, I ripped up a lampost! I'M SUPERWOMAN! *poses*

Izzy: IT'S THE VILLIAN, PSYCHO CIT!

SummerEliza: *Still ignoring the crazyness* I totally agree, Mio!

Mio: *Also ignoring the other wierdos in the room* You should. We're practically the same person.

Courtney: You're not one to talk about being psycho! And besides, I'm not a villian! *shoots lasers from eyes in an attempt to kill Izzy*

Izzy: *Holds up mirror and deflects lasers* Whatever. *Roundhouse kicks Courtney into the next century* I'M RELATED TO CHUCK NORRIS!

SummerEliza: GASP! YOU AAAARRREE?


	7. Do Mules Ever Listen?

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or TDA, sadly. That's why I love fanfiction! I can manipulate the characters to my hearts content. Mwahahahaha~

* * *

"Seriously, Geoff, what just happened here?" Beth asked.

"I don't really know," Geoff said angrily. "Courtney just started to attack us for no reason."

Beth shook her head. "That doesn't make sense. She wouldn't just do that for no reason. Did she say anything about why she was mad?"

Geoff thought back and some of Courtney's words rang in his head.

"_I don't care about two timing bastards and their slut girlfriends. However, I still can't figure out why you decided to do __**that**__."_

His lips curled and he managed to look even angrier than he already did. "I've got to go have a talk with her," he muttered. "Could you move, Beth?" Beth obliged and moved slightly so that Geoff could get up.

"What are you going to do?" she asked fearfully. Geoff cracked his knuckles.

"I've got to have a little talk with Courtney," he responded. He strode away while Beth watched his back with an expression of confusion on her face.

* * *

"Courtney?" Leshawna said, pounding on the door to Courtney's room. "Courtney, open up!" She received no response from inside the room.

"Leshawna," a voice behind her said. Leshawna whirled around and saw Geoff standing behind her.

"Not you!" Leshawna said desperately. Geoff raised his eyebrows. "Sorry," she continued, "But you really aren't going to help in this situation."

"Small problem. I don't really know what the situation is," Geoff said coldly.

"Boy, this whole thing was started when you cheated on Bridgette with Beth," Leshawna explained impatiently.

Geoff shook his head. "There are two things really wrong with that. First, Bridgette _broke up with me!_"

Leshawna's eyes widened as she gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, well, it's okay," Geoff muttered. "Beth helped me out, so I'm fine now."

"I'm so sorry," Leshawna repeated apologetically. "But you two make a cute couple, if that's any consolation. Unexpected but cute."

"But we aren't a couple," Geoff said, looking confused.

Leshawna blinked a few times. "So you two slept together and still aren't a couple? Okay, I didn't think Beth was like that."

"What do you mean, slept together? I mean, we slept together, but not like that!" Geoff protested.

"Oh," Leshawna said with chagrin. "We had the totally wrong idea here. Sorry, guess we jumped to conclusions a bit."

"S'okay," Geoff said, never one to hold grudges, especially against people he thought were pretty cool.

Leshawna sighed. "But now we've gotta set everyone straight. And we won't ever be able to _do_ that if Courtney doesn't get out of her _god damn room_!" she yelled at the locked door. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Geoff. "You might wanna go find some others and explain to them instead, 'cuz I've got a feeling that she won't be coming out of there any time soon." Geoff nodded and turned to make his way back down the hallway. Leshawna realized something and opened her mouth to holler something down the hallway. "Geoff, do you like Beth?"

"W-what?" he sputtered. "N-n-no?"

A small smile formed on Leshawna's face. _"Deniaaaal," she thought. _She turned her attention back to Courtney's closed door and shook her head in frustration. "That girl is gonna _get it_ when she finally comes out here." She started to bang on the door again.

* * *

Geoff walked purposefully through the lobby. Beth jumped up and started to follow him as he walked briskly towards the mess hall. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying to keep up with him.

"Fixing something," he replied shortly. Both he and Beth walked into the mess hall. He cleared his throat loudly. "Hello, dudes and dudette?"

Trent, Cody, and Sadie stopped talking at their table. Their heads turned simultaneously towards Geoff and Beth. "What do you want?" Sadie asked rudely.

"Don't be mean to the guy, Sadie," Trent said.

"I just think guys that cheat on their girlfriends are despicable," Sadie explained to him.

Geoff took a deep breath. "Well, that doesn't matter. I have something to tell all of you. Bridgette broke up with me."

Sadie gasped and her face filled with remorse. "Reeeeaally?" she said, dragging the word out.

"And Beth and I aren't a couple. And we didn't s-sleep together," Geoff said. The forceful demeanor he was trying to have was slightly undermined by his small stutter and the blush on his cheeks.

Sadie frowned. "But I could have sworn I heard that you did!"

"From where?" Beth asked.

"Well," Sadie said slowly, "You, actually."

"I never told you that!" Beth said indignantly.

Sadie shrugged. "No, but you did practically announce it while I was near you."

"Will you just believe us and leave it be?" Geoff begged them.

Trent shrugged. "Whatever. It's your own business who you sleep with. Courtney and Leshawna were the two who really wanted to do anything about it." Cody nodded in agreement. Geoff heaved a sigh of relief.

"Glad that that's taken care of," Beth said happily.

Geoff smiled at her. "I wonder if Leshawna's talked some sense into Courtney."

* * *

Courtney yanked open the door and stared into Leshawna's face angrily. "Will you please stop making all that noise?"

"Thank you for finally opening the door! Took you long enough," Leshawna said. "I've got to tell you something about Geoff and Beth."

"I don't want to hear anything about them, now or ever," Courtney said, her eyes narrowing. She slammed the door shut in Leshawna's face.

"Girl reminds me of a mule," Leshawna muttered.

* * *

A/N: Yes, it's a short chapter. I finally thought about what I was going to write. I think this story is nearing it's end...... but don't quote me on that.

My last chapter wasn't very well written because I wrote it with an inspiration level of absolutely ZERO! Zip. Nada. No creative juices. I had to pry the words out of a cold, dead brain. Not that fun. I think this chapter came out much better.

Hope you guys enjoyed it!

....Hmmm, Courtney really can be mule-headed. She just became the main source of drama in this story.


	8. An Episode to Forget

Disclaimer: Still don't own TDI. *cries* I own all the ideas for this short chapter though!

* * *

Beth knocked on the door to Leshawna's room. After a moment, the door opened and Leshawna smiled out at Beth.

"Hey, Leshawna," Beth said. "I heard from Geoff about what happened. Has Courtney come out of her room yet?"

Leshawna shook her head. "No such luck. She's locked herself inside. I'm hoping that she'll come out to watch the new episode of the show tomorrow morning."

Beth looked at Leshawna, confusion clearly written on her face. "New episode?"

Leshawna chuckled. "You haven't seen any of them recently, have you? Been too busy with lover boy?"

Beth blushed. "We're not like that."

"Yet," Leshawna said. She grinned at Beth. "That boy has it bad for you. You guys are practically attached at the hip. He goes where you go."

Geoff's voice floated from down the hall. "Beth!"

Leshawna smirked at Beth. "Speak of the devil."

Geoff jogged down the hallway and stopped next to Beth and Leshawna. "The Boat of Losers is here," he announced, smiling widely.

"U-uh , okay, Geoff," Beth said awkwardly. Leshawna's smile grew another few inches. "I'm gonna go down there now." She started to rush down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Hey, you wanna go toge-." He stopped, noticing that Beth was long gone.

"Hmmmm," Leshawna said. "I think I just made things awkward." She shrugged. "Oh, well. Shall we go, Geoff?" Geoff nodded, slightly confused.

Eva stomped off the Boat of Losers and surveyed the crowd of ex-contestants gathered around her. "This sucks," she muttered.

"Yeah," Cody said sympathetically. "It gets better though." Eva sent him a death glare. "Eep," he squeaked in fear.

"Dude, don't even try hitting on her now," Trent whispered. "Go for it when she's in a better mood."

"When will that be?" Cody whispered back.

Trent looked at Eva's ferocious look. "Possibly never," he said, laughing awkwardly. Cody sighed.

Leshawna heard footsteps from behind her. She turned around and saw Courtney approaching the group.

"Look who's back from the land of the dead," Leshawna said.

Courtney scowled. "Don't talk to me. You're all traitors."

Everyone looked at her incredulously. "Wait, what happened when I wasn't here?" Eva asks.

Courtney points at Geoff and Beth. "The two of them are little cheating-" Courtney starts to say.

"She's got the wrong idea," Sadie cut her off.

"Traitor!" Courtney said.

"Paranoid," Sadie countered.

"Loser!" Courtney shot back.

"Psycho!"

"Fatso!"

Sadie gasped and crossed her arms across her chest. "Well at least I'm not so mule headed and _bossy _that nobody likes me!"

Courtney's eyes narrowed. "At least I'm not some wannabe version of another, _prettier _girl!"

"Stop it!" Beth yelled desperately.

"I don't have to listen to you," Courtney said angrily.

"Well, nobody wants to listen to _you_!" Sadie yelled.

"Break it up!" Leshawna said. "Stop fighting!"

"Darn. And it was just getting good," Eva muttered.

"Not helping Eva," Trent said.

"UGH!" Courtney screamed. She stomped her foot. "Why is everyone on their side?" She whirled around and stomped away.

"The Courtney monster is gone. I repeat, the Courtney monster is gone," Trent muttered. Cody chuckled.

Leshawna yawned. "Well, now that that's over, I'm gonna go to bed. Gotta watch the new episode bright and early tomorrow."

Eva visibly paled. "C-can't wait," she muttered. With that, everyone dispersed, going to their respective rooms.

* * *

Early the next morning, everyone grabbed a quick breakfast from the buffet and headed on over to the video room. Several angry glares followed Courtney as she found her seat. She huffed and sat on the opposite side of the room from almost everyone else. Those who were sitting near her relocated. Beth sighed and Geoff patted her hand comfortingly.

"I'm kind of worried," Beth whispered to Geoff.

"I'm sure she'll come around eventually," Geoff whispered back.

"Geoff, this is the same girl that still seems to hold a grudge against Harold. She beat him up with a lamppost!" Beth said, her voice getting louder and higher.

Courtney turned towards them and smirked. Her look was met with several glares from the other side of the room. Suddenly, Chris appeared on the screen in front of them.

"_Thank god!" Beth thought. "I've never been happier to hear Chris' voice."_

After the theme song, the remaining contestants appeared on the screen. They were standing on the side of a highway with Chris smiling cheerfully at them. "Good morning contestants!" he said brightly.

"Too happy. Too early." Gwen muttered onscreen.

"What was that, Gwenie darling?" Chris asked.

Gwen stared at him angrily. "*Beeeeeep*," she replied.

"Lovely," Chris said sarcastically. "So, are you all ready for your next challenge?" Chris went on to explain the challenge: a road trip. He split them into four teams. Noah, Heather, and Bridgette were on one, Justin, Katie, and Pinkie were on another, Harold, Gwen, Jacob, and Lindsay were on the third, and Izzy, Duncan, DJ, and Eva made up the last team.

The teams went across the street and picked their cars. The highlights were definitely Izzy's teams' car and Noah's teams' car.

Noah's team got a purple and pink hybrid at the insistence of Bridgette. Onscreen, Noah complained incessantly about the girly car.

Izzy forced her team to get the Smart Cart, a car that was a very obvious rip off of the Smart Car. The four teens crammed themselves into the tiny car with Izzy on DJ's lap and Eva on Duncan's lap.

"Ugh, that was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life," the real Eva muttered.

"One of?" Trent questioned.

"The others happen in the next few minutes," Eva growls. She looks down at the floor and Trent turned his attention back to the screen.

Onscreen, Eva was hit by a monster truck with Lindsay at the wheel. Her entire team disappeared while shooting murderous glares at Lindsay. The team appeared back at the beginning, where the fell in a heap. **(1) **Izzy untangled herself from DJ and noticed Duncan and Eva's position. "Oooh!" she said teasingly. She yelled a loud catcall.

Courtney gasped when the camera panned over to Duncan and Eva. Onscreen, Duncan and Eva's eyes widened. The camera zoomed in on Duncan's hand, which was inconveniently located on Eva's breast.

The entire room was frozen for a moment. Not even the sound of breathing was heard. Duncan and Eva leapt apart while the real Eva cast a worried glance at Courtney.

"You little slut!" Courtney yelled at Eva. She jumped up and started towards Eva.

Eva's expression changed from worry to anger in a heartbeat. "Who're you calling a slut?" Eva growled.

Courtney faltered for a moment at the sight of Eva's face. Eva cracked her knuckles threateningly and Courtney stopped. "Y-you!" she yelled back. Her face screwed up and she dashed out of the room.

The room fell silent while most of the ex-contestants stared at the door as it closed behind her.

* * *

**(1) **- This is one of the rules of the competition. If you die, you get sent back to the beginning. Virtual reality. Gotta love it.

A/N: Yes, it's a short chapter. Deal. I finally had an idea but this is where the chapter had to end. Too bad, so sad. Don't whine to me. (Sorry. I'm coming off a little rude here)

Hope you liked the chapter! Courtney's being a litte ** right? I hope I wrote her character well enough.....

Next Chapter: I Have My Reasons


End file.
